Tainted Night, Forgiving Light
by Kuroi29
Summary: HPDM - Harry finds Draco in a compromising position the night he was going to propose his love to Draco. Can Draco snag him back or will Harry be gone from him forever? Bad summary. Please read to find out more!


**Disclaimer:** No, this is not mine and never will be!!

**Summary:** Harry finds Draco in a compromising position with Blaise Zabini the night he was going to propose to him. Can Draco snag him back or will Harry be lost to him forever?

**Author's Notes:** This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I hope that you readers out there will forgive whatever mistakes I make this first time. This is a Harry/Draco pairing fic. That means very angst scenes in this fic. If you are a person who is not comfortable with this kind of plot and setting, then I suggest that you click the 'back' button. Otherwise, please continue reading this one-shot fic. I might add a sequel but I'm not sure.

* * *

Harry smiled as he walked at a rapid pace through the darkened hallway. He fingered the small packet in his pocket. It was his last year of being in Hogwarts and he wanted to make it memorable for him as well as for the rest of the seventh years. And what better way to make this year memorable then to spend it with Draco?

He was on his way to the secret rapier room where he had discovered for the first time, that Draco Malfoy wasn't what he'd expect in the first place. He had wandered around trying to get away from Hermione and Ron's love-struck eyes and had found HIM, of all the people in the hidden room, sparring with some old memory of which only he knew about.

The scorn in his eyes wasn't there for some reason and gradually, they became friends and then lovers.

He fingered the packet in his pocket again. It contained a burnished silver and platinum ring with a pear cut emerald set in the very center of a Celtic knot. The emerald looked like a large teardrop and Harry fell in love with it immediately, seeing how much it reminded him of Draco. Plus, the color was just right for a Slytherin too. He wouldn't object.

He had planned on giving it to Draco this very night, right before the Farewell Feast for the seventh years when they graduated. It was to be a double surprise to Draco; one was the ring and he also wanted Draco to marry him when they got out of Hogwarts. He felt the bonding connection to Draco and knew that, if he searched the world, he would never find another who knew him as well as Draco did.

Harry paused at the door to the rapier room, taking a deep breath to steady his hands when he went in. And gasped in horror and shock at the scene before him.

Draco was lying on top of Blaise Zabini and had his lips locked with Zabini's in a deep, passionate kiss. Zabini's arms were entwined with Draco's body as they writhed on top of the velvet-covered couch, which had once held such sweet memories for Harry. They were nothing more then a fleeting nightmare now, as he watched in growing shame, the writhing bodies of Zabini and Dra-, no Malfoy.

He wasn't quick enough to smother a quiet cry of pain and horror though. Malfoy's head shot straight up and his smoky gray eyes looked upon Harry with an emotion so fleeting, he wondered if he ever saw it.

Harry turned and raced out the room, and through the halls, just barely noticing that tears of pain and shame were flying from his devastated emerald eyes.

"Harry!" Draco cried out as he struggled with Blaise to be free of the disgusting kiss and the tight embrace.

Blaise let him out easily, a growing smirk on his arrogant face.

Only the sight of Harry's billowing cloak answered his desperate cry.

Draco choked back a sob as he knelt down in front of the blazing fire, trying to accept the truth and reality. His Harry was gone. How had things gotten so wrong tonight? It wasn't meant to be like this.

He turned towards Blaise in anger and comprehension. "You knew that I was meeting Harry here, didn't you?"

Blaise's wide smirk answered his question.

"Damn it! Why did you do that?" Draco asked furiously as he heaved Blaise up to his feet.

Blaise's answered startled him. "Because I wanted him for myself."

Draco's face twisted with rage. "Goddamn it, it wasn't enough that Harry ran from me but now I get the bomb dropped on me by you saying you wanted him. And pray tell how the hell you're going to manage that when YOU were the one Harry saw me kiss?" he snarled, fury blazing in his gray eyes, the desolate feeling momentarily forgotten.

Blaise smirked. "With the help of someone you could never guess who." With that, Blaise turned, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

Gods, it wasn't meant to turn out this way. The evening should have began with Draco proposing to Harry for his love and marriage. Instead, Blaise had come in. The moment he heard the door creak, he pushed Draco quite roughly onto the velvet couch and kissed him.

He stifled his sobs as best as he could in the sleeves of his robes and knelt down, wrapping his arms around himself as he felt the loneliness attack him as it did before he and Harry became lovers. Gods, how could he live without Harry? To see Harry regard him with hateful gazes every time he saw him? For them to revert back to what they were before they even understood each other like they did before that evening. It was going to be unbearable for him, to see Harry everyday like always until school ended.

Draco didn't know how he got back to the Slytherin common room. But he did vaguely remember Pansy leaning towards him with concern etched in her face. Unlike what most people thought, Pansy was NOT a self-absorbed female but was the closest, most understanding friend Draco ever had when he had first came to Hogwarts. Except for Harry, he had felt that he could tell anything to Pansy until tonight. She might have been a bit too possessive and protective of him at the time but it was because she knew that he had a sensitive heart under the exterior of being a cruel, sadistic bastard.

He mumbled something about being all right, and then dragged his feet down to his room. The room he had once shared such joyful memories with Harry seemed abandoned to him tonight after what had happened.

The next two and half weeks were torture. As Draco had predicted, Harry started showing more hostility towards him and he was forced to return the sentiments. God, it hurt him so badly, to see Harry toss him vicious glances every time he even so much as go near him or bump into him.

"Harry," he whispered longingly as he laid on the silver and emerald coverlet one night. He had hoped that with time, Harry would soften towards him but each time he dared to hope, Harry had destroyed it with cruelty and hatred.

He couldn't sleep and so he had quietly snuck out Slytherin house. He stood outside the gargoyle which hid the entrance for a while, contemplating on where to go. Barely conscious of what he was doing, his feet brought him to the third floor where the rapier room's entrance was.

Draco froze. The source of his recent nightmares. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

And gave a cry made out of despair and horror.

The velvet couch had been slashed repetitively and feathers that had once been stuffed were mangled on the carpeted floor. All of the rapiers were in place save two. Draco's personal practice blade and the blade he had once taught Harry to wield. His blade held up a piece of parchment on the stone walls while Harry's blade was snapped in two.

He snatched up the piece of parchment and read what it had.

Written in flowing metallic green ink were the words, 'Soon he will hate you and belong to me.'

A strangled sound of rage erupted from his throat. How DARE Zabini presume to think that he would even have a moment in possessing HIS Harry? The note was crumpled under Draco's furious fist.

Harry took a deep breath to steady himself. He'd probably regret his decision but when Pansy told him that Draco had gone to the rapier room he had this sudden impulse to talk to him.

It had been devastating to learn that Draco was screwing Zabini behind his back but he had learnt to deal with the pain. Now, after two weeks the pain was still there but it hurt him less.

Harry pushed opened the door to find the floor covered with feathers and Draco in the center of the room, holding his rapier in one hand.

"How could you?" he whispered harshly. How could Draco destroy what was theirs? Did their love mean so little to him?

Draco looked up from the sea of destruction to find Harry staring at him with horror stricken eyes. Gods, what must it look like to him? Him holding his rapier and the scene of destruction around him. "Harry, please listen to me! It's not what you think."

As Draco said those words, a mask seemed to come over Harry's face. His emerald eyes became emotionless and he stared at Draco stoically. "Malfoy, we're through."

Malfoy. Harry had never called him Malfoy after they had become first friends, then lovers except in teasing tones. But this… this was said in the tones of hatred Harry had used on him when they were still archrivals. Full of…hatred. He couldn- no… WOULDN'T believe that Harry had said that.

But he had to face reality.

Draco watched with devastated eyes as his beloved walked out on him. Again. And this time, he wasn't coming back. The rapier dropped from his numb hand as silent tears flooded down his cheeks. The empty feeling inside him expanded until he thought that he would be engulfed by it. He felt so… lonely without Harry. The room in which they had based so much upon was now the room of separation in Draco's eyes..

Merlin, the hatred he saw in Harry's eyes. He couldn't bear it if he were to see those hate-filled eyes directed at him again. He just COULDN'T!! _He hates me,_ Draco thought miserably. _I love him so much and now he hates me! _He hugged himself but that didn't satisfy the need, the wanting of Harry's strong arms around him. Comforting him as he had once did.

"Harry," he whispered brokenly.

**Author's Notes (More):** Well… that's it! (crowd holds up flame thrower) Please, no flames!! Yeah, I know that this is really sad with Draco and Harry. I'm thinking of making a sequel but I need your opinions. Please review!!


End file.
